Sauske's Strange Night
by DaMomo
Summary: ...Why did this even happen...my own brother? Needs work my first story, all comments are welcome!


I'm having the biggest headache of my life as I double over in excursiating pain. As I cough up the remains of blood stuck in my throat in a very pained raspy voice asked the question why?

Then I remember last night...he had taken me from my house and dragged me here...where is here I don't know. He left my, well our, home a bit ago I had just turned 15, due to strange complications at the village soon after our parents died. The fact that he was back on such a short notice after about a year was a red flag...but he was my brother and I still loved him so I ignored the caution that I should have took. He was, the whole time, rambling about me being 'his one and only pet that he would treat with superiour amounts of love'. I was too disoriented from exaghation to further push the issue which I found out later was a big mistake.

I just recovered from a black-out from my last 'session' and saw him standing over me. "Are you done snoozing yet?"

"Nope." I say dryly. I curled back up in a mocking manner. He reached down and then grabs my hair and pulls me to a sitting position, then steps back and just looks at me.

Flinching as he raised his hand, I waited a good few seconds before even thinking about getting comfortable. I look up and was rewarded with a swift slap in the face.

I blink trying to realize what just happened at the same time trying to stiffle the tears and sniffling, avoiding showing any weakness. I put on my tough guy face "Why the heck?! Why did you do that?" I hear a cruel giggle in return to my foolish unnessasary question.

I attemped to look up again and saw no movement from my captour, so I bravely looked up full at his face. He smiled then slapped me again.

"Be a nice pet and stay still and you won't be hurt silly, you have alot of training to do till your perfect." he giggled then smiled at me as I recovered form the blow then had the oliagated gall to pet me. I growled angerly despite the fact I was his "pet" and with me acting like one I soon realized that I was giving into what he wanted. I drew back and gave him a very unanimalistic sigh of disapproval. "Aww come on that growl was cute...Sasuke."

I got up to attack but my chains was restraining me from doing so. "Itachi!" As I shouted he punched me this time.

"Well no food for this one night but we can still have fun right?" My ass of a brother asked.

"Go burn in a pot some where! Leave me alone!" I uncharacteristly whined. He looked at me and noticed that he got that same stupid look on his face. I was in for it.

He grabbed me by my hair and ripped off what was barely classified as clothes and bended me over in a very uncomfortable position due to the painful restrains. He thankfully was not that mad with me and unclasped them after a few seconds. He bit me on my very sensitive neck and I squelled. "Crap! Watch it!" It was pointless but I was desperate at the moment. He bit me harder and then laughed one more time before he finally got serious with his buiness. He gently placed me on my hands and knees and stared to prod my ass with his fresh hardening. I squrim though I know its useless "why Itachi..."

"You know I can't help it brother you are now my slave and thats that. You should be flattered in fact that I'm treating you with some deacncy I am a nice master just listen and don't be stubborn and this will be an easy event. Yesterday was rough but it won't be like that all the time I promise. I can even allow you to roam and be a free pet but we have to stay with the basics till your house broken." he pets me then starts to reintroduce my asshole to his length.

This is the same crap he was telling me before,that he needed me to be his pet. I hated that thought and wished I could be back at home...not being raped by my big brother. He said that he workes for a group with other people full of 'pets' and that I was a target for many in his group but he didn't want that and took me for himself and said he will 'train' me so I'll be good to him and others if need be.

He rocks back and forth as he kisses my 'tenderly' on the back of my neck as I notice my heartbeat exelerate with anticapation. "Get on with this sick shit brother I don't have all day." I roll my eyes to my underthought remark. But he does go faster.

"Oh my beloved Sasuke why so tense? I just want to make you happy." he brushes my hair out of my face as he switches position then kisses me. I jerked away.

"How the hell is this making me 'happy'...!?" The bastered struck my prostate and I yelped like a litte bitch.

"Hmm was that too hard?" he shot me a look of sheer 'concern'. I spat on him cuz I just couldnt '_help_' that. "No! Bad!" I looked at him like he was crazy then he actually flipped me over and slapped me on my ass. Hard. Again I yelped. "have you learned your lesson?" I nodded just get it over with and I got one more slap then was rolled over to my back. He pulled my legs up and got repositioned for my fucking to continue. He pulled me closer to get my ass in the imediate way of his dick. I cringed as he pushed his whole huge cock inside of my new warm asshole. I just stared, briming with tears, at the wall as I felt my insides be torn to shreds.

He finally finished after a long time of relentless painful strokes, I had never been fucked that way till yesterday so I felt helpless and full of hurt. "Sasuke wait don't be so fast I wasn't done yet my foolish little brother. Don't be weak. I thought you could withstand anything?"

I wimper and look up in pure fear I couldnt take anymore of this. I flinch as he walks over to me. he pets me then I start to tear up as a sign of weakness hoping that my old loving brother would shine through. I curl up in a ball as he continues to pet me "aww is my little brother all tired...fine tommarow we'll finish this then ok?" I just stare and eventualy nod and crawl over to my little corner finding new respect for it just then. I hear him start to talk in the background, though i was sure it was directed to me, I was already drifting off to sleep.

_"Big brother I love you!" I walk over to him in my weak 8 year old form as he just got done with some intense training for even a 13 year old "but you know what one day I will beat you won't be the best any more" I stick my tongue out playfully._

_ "Foolish obouto" he chuckled walked over and pokes me on the head with his chakra filled fingers. I rub my new red mark and pouts stobbornly. "but I except your challenge little brother" and with that he teloports with nothing but a silly tree log to sit there and taunt me._

_ I look up to the forest that he was just training in and think its about time for some good chakra practice. I walk over to the nearest tree and begin._

_ "Look who the cat drug in" Itachi said with a smirk about two hours later when I walked in completely craped out from the train I just put myself through._

_ "Yep its me"I breathed out and returned the smirk and then go off to go find mom to see what was for dinner. "Mom! Mom!" _

_ "Darn it Sasuke! What is it hun...Wow you look drianed should I make you a bath? Where you training again? What technic did you learn?..." And then she started to drown me in questions while she made my bath and I'd answer happily. though I saw itachi looking at me in the background...What was his deal. I think he was jealous that I got all the attention from mom. But he appeared to be smiling. _

_ Mom finished making my bath and left me on my own to get clean. I heard a knock on my door and then it opens. It was Itachi. "You know the last time I got a bath made for me Sasuke. I was 5." I saw what he was doing, he was trying to make it seem I was a wimp. though after all that training I feel as though I could eat a steel nail smoothie and sleep on a matress made of cement. I was on the top of it! _

_ "Oh yea so now your jealous now hmm? 'Mommy never made me a shower oh the horror!' Feel free to join me in mine you sore loser!" I giggle as I taunt my brother and he seemed to be amused._

_ "Yes Sasuke I'm green with envy" he picked me up and threw me, still clothed, into the water. We both laughed and I got up and properly undressed from my gross and now completely wet training cloths then got back in. I guesured Itachi in as well. he took off his also worn and sweaty cloths and got in. _

_ We just sat and enjoyed the warmth then Itachi washed my hair and back for me and I did the same for him. Then we started to talk."Itachi what is your biggest fear?"_

_ "My biggest fear is...Hmm. Id have to say..."_

I was jolted awake by the sound of a groan of a twisted agony.

Itachi runs into my room (or chanber thing...) and looks at me with tears in his eyes. His red shanigan eyes. I look up to my brother and I could literally the swelling pain inside him. then he walked over to me and I saw his intrails where visable through his half closed cloath. "Shit! Itachi! What happened?" Due to the lack of restrains after our last session I ran over to him.

"Just a flesh wound," he said spitting up a little blood and he limped over to the corner. I helped him sit down and tryed to keep him from talking so his blood would stop coming out of his mouth. I heard the door he just walked thru open wider.

"So this is where you ran off to hmm. You know if you knew how to share, this wouldn't have happened." The whole time he said that he was looking at me like I was his prey. I frowned and thought of what Itachi had said '_Oh don't fret Sasuke I'm a nice master I wont hurt you...to much. Your a target to much worst so you should thank me for finding you first_.' Before me I saw a guy with long blond hair licking his lips.

"Itachi who is this?"

"Deidara is the name fuckin bad boys is my game and you look like a very bad little thing." What the hell! Who is this creep? I looked and him then at Itachi. I was lost...there was no way this fool had beat my brother.

"Deidara stop being a creep." Another guy had walked in that I didn't know he had red hair and looked...just a bit less creepy then this Deidara charecter.

"Aw Dana! hmm just look at him he's so cute! I wanna keep this one!"

"Calm the fuck down Deidara we have to take him to Pain and have a bidding or we'll be as much trouble as Itachi-san." he glanced over to my bleeding brother and shook his head. I'm suddenly starting to think brother wasn't as crazy as I thought. These guys where unthinkable.

I look down at my brother and brace myself...if he couldn't take them...I nod and take in my anger and then focus I reach downward send my chakara to my arms and grin as my chakra slowly turns into lightning. "Chedori!" And I ram into the idiots, and of coures they dodged due to my lack of food, and of course energy.

"Oh this pet has tricks hmmm?" said that Deidara creep, shit is he eating with his damn hands?...I jump up as I see a clay bird being logded at the area I was standing in, then it exploded. A bomber. Ok I got this. But what is the other guys technic. I jump in close range to Deidara and he looked up at me at the same time of me activating my mistake, I got him into my trap and that should hold him for a bit. Now...his friend. I jump back a bit to cover my blindspot due to my new victim and examin him for a bit, though he seemed uninteresed the battle...he looked pained. I glanced at itachi. He was bleeding an alarming amount, but he was still capable of holding the slightest interest in that other guys mind. He too was using his own sharingan. I called over to him.

"Itachi! Stop your already hurt enough! You'll bleed to death!"

"Foolish little brother. I mean't it when I said that you are mine and only mine! They can't have you!" he shouted through a struggling mouth. I teared up a bit to the sight of my brother almost dying for such a petty thing. I loved him still. I ran over to him and checked out his wounds for the first time up close. It was horrible we needed help. Fast.

I tryed my best and got his inner parts back in then I cleaned and bandaged him. "We need to leave. You need to heal and our sharingan is growing weak." He smiled lifted his fingers up and we teloported away.


End file.
